The present invention relates to a flange connector, and more particularly to flange connector adapted to connect flanged pipes simply and perfectly. The flange connector according to the present invention ensures the maintenance of a tight conncetion between the flanges and prevents fluid leakage whereby smooth transportation of the fluid substances by the pipes can be achieved.
Generally, the transportation of fluid substances has been by means of pipes connected to the loading lines from storage tanks of ships or vehicles which pipes and lines have had flanged connection at the junction points thereof. However, the flanges of these pipes, though specified as having the same nominal diameter, are actually different from one another according to working pressure, and since pipes of equal diameter are not always used for these loading lines the connection of such pipes has heretofore required much labor and skill. The present invention is intended to eliminate such drawbacks.